User talk:JERealize
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Hunger Games Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:RueRose's First Hunger Games/@comment-Julian Espinoza-20110517032424 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Steamygoreng (Talk) 03:25, 17 May 2011 I would love to However, I am really busy, and will be until the end of June. D: RueRose I'm beautiful in my way, 'cause God makes no mistakes, I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way. 04:19, May 17, 2011 (UTC) They are here in this wikia by default... i just renamed some of them...they only represent your ranking, some badges/achievements earn you 100, 50 or 10 points depending on their types, when you have higher achievement points, you have higher ranking... that's all there is to it... [[User:Steamygoreng|'SΓΣamy']][[User_Talk:Steamygoreng|'Goreng']] 01:55, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Why are you called JERealize? Why is your username Julian Espinoza when you call yourself JERealize? Choice of Game Chess Training scores These Numbers go from Alamama to Alex Regall in Louisiana. 31 61 91 91 51 53 35 51 56 89 96 28 36 15 3 75 24 0 42 39 53 39 18 34 5 34 7 3 56 25 26 23 88 19 7 55 81 33 33 51 28 86 33 35 40 95 65 3 83 92 4 48 30 60 73 89 27 37 73 54 60 53 52 76 86 35 12 55 7 54 You can use them if you wish. Your games I just wanted to say how much I enjoyed your tournament! :D Panther12 20:49, June 7, 2011 (UTC)Panther12 Take the wiki The wiki's yours now... congrats admin [[User:Steamygoreng|'SΓΣamy']][[User_Talk:Steamygoreng|'Goreng']] 10:27, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Do i include those deaths- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I brought the butter sock'' 17:05, June 18, 2011 (UTC) The mutt page. Is everyone allowed to edit the mutt page, that i think was started by you or serpentking..... I've got a few mutts i wanna put down. Brony12 14:50, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Page Lock Could you please lock my page Brony12's first hunger games, so that im the only one that can edit it? Brony12- Oprea is confusing, a man gets stabbed and he starts to sing? 16:52, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Request While I know that your intention is noble, i don't think this wiki needs another admin, unless you are taking a break from editing this wiki (which i hope you aren't planning on doing). Our wiki is still small. If you are worried that anonymous users will edit/vandalize a page, just lock it so only registered users can edit it, and if they screwed up badly or just vandalized a page, ban them... BTW Blogs can only be edited by the one who made the blog, other users can only comment [[User:Steamygoreng|'SΓΣamy']][[User_Talk:Steamygoreng|'Goreng']] 09:19, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Update I've updated my games, come see what Stronton is up too! Brony12- Those ducks are thugs! 21:38, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ??? do you know how to make a character information box??? Brony12- Those ducks are thugs! 21:55, August 1, 2011 (UTC) HAHAHA! HAHA! Look at my new signature! Irrelavent, I know, but interesting, at least. I am Sanger Zonvolt, the sword that smites evil! 09:03, August 2, 2011 (UTC) DAy 6 I've finally updated my games! Your tribute might die next! Read to find out why! Brony12 00:38, August 9, 2011 (UTC) STRONTON MEILCH WON! Your tribute, Stronton Meilch is the victor of Brony12's First Hunger Games! come read to find out how! Brony12 19:22, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Sedra Cafe...hehehe Look what I saw on vacation... EffieLuna (Love Finnick. Love Peeta. Gale gets crossed out.) 02:31, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Yesare Dernes Hey Julian. You know how you told me the idea about the Worldwide Games? Did you want Yesare Dernes to be the president for that one? Cause if you did, well then I'm flexible. If you want her to come up with the idea of my games, can you please tell me the story? Thanks Fantasyfilm99 10:27, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey, some assistance, please? I need to know how to add a picture on an info box. I'm kinda confused. I am Sanger Zonvolt, the sword that smites evil! 04:21, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion Not to be a bother, but is there any chance that you could change the wiki background to another color? The black color really hurts my eyes and some other users have agree. -JJ78 The World Would Be A Whole Lot Nicer If The Mean People Would Just Shut Up 23:42, September 9, 2011 (UTC) The new page is great!!! Do you want me to tell you a reason Yesare is in my games? Movies and Popcorn 21:22, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Answer Yes, I play SSBB, and yes, Meta Knight is one of my favorite characters in that. His speed makes all the battles I play as him interestingly fun. I am Sanger Zonvolt, the sword that smites evil! 22:14, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, I think my favorite brawlers are: Bowser Jigglypuff Meta Knight Luigi Dark Toon Link I would add/re-add: Prince Fluff Roy Kent Ray Mk. III Naruto (Guest Character) I would remove: King Dedede I am Sanger Zonvolt, the sword that smites evil! 00:44, September 15, 2011 (UTC) TDR I HATE to do this but... can u plz ban TDR! he is ruining the other wiki and many users r coming here for refuge! do the right thing and don't let him ruin this wiki! Brony12 22:58, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Seriously, seriosuly i barely come here u cant ban someone for doing nothing-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.']] 00:40, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I agree with Brony12. Seriously, you were mean to leshawna, and then you blamed Brony10 and Brony12 for the fighting, also you were being really horrible to Effieluna and people mentioned above, as well as many others. I'm not an admin, but I can sense when someone is being truly horrible. Please can you just chillax for a bit? The Masked Woman Knows all secrets 16:28, September 23, 2011 (UTC) YOU'RE NOT AN ADMIN?!?! ANON!!!!!! Please make Anon.... and admin!!! EffieLuna...HOSY FTW!!! 21:29, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey JERealise, its Renee7 I have added like 4 pictures to pages and It won't give me the badge, do you know why? Thanks for helping Renee7 22:52, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Idea I have an idea for a page. It's a page for fanfiction for all kinds of series and books and crap like that. Basically, you can write a fanfiction about anything. Any book, any game, heck, even another fanfiction! It sounds like an interesting idea to me, but I'd like your permission to create it (on this wiki, or I wouldn't be asking you). If you say yes, I'll create it tomorrow. I am Sanger Zonvolt, the sword that smites evil! 04:24, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Very well. I'll create the page tomorrow afternoon. Aozora no Namida 04:42, October 12, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE PLEASE BAN THIS USER HE IS SERIOUSLY SCARING ME AND I AM REALLY FREAKED OUT RIGHT NOW. SERIOUSLY HE SAID MY WRITING WAS TERRIBLE ON THE OTHER WIKI. LOOK HERE I AM REALLY SCARED RIGHT NOW. http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Ignite_Myfire -Effie I'll bake you pies! 03:01, November 2, 2011 (UTC) OK I don't think we need to BAN him, but he has been causing some problems so give him @ least a warning. He was blocked from the HGwiki for talk of shooting other users with a gun. Clove 21:20, November 2, 2011 (UTC) well, these people wont give up. first off, i didnt threaten to shoot anyone. someone their threatend to hunt me down and beat my ass. thats EXACTLY what he said. so i said "as a citizen of the US the second amendment of our consitution states that if someone comes onto my property intending to cause me or anyone else on it physical harm, i can discharge a firearm to protect myself" (because i can) and she banned me. AND THE PERSON WHO THREATEND ME DIDNT EVEN GET A VERBAL WARNING. so....they just dont ave their priorities straight.:{D its a mustache :{D Skyandbray 22:16, November 2, 2011 (UTC) how did you make the rectangle thingy with all of the tibutes names in it om your games?:{D its a mustache :{D Skyandbray 19:27, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Canidate for deltion Can you delete my page "Brony12's ALL tribute Hunger Games"? Have the tributes in the games are ones i don't use and the story line is going no where. I might make I new age similar to that once I'm done with my Tribute Page Project. Thanks for your consideration, Brony12 "I thought I told you already... But then again that could just be me talking to the ceiling fan. 00:03, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Founder Hey JERealise, Who founded this wiki? Thanks in advance from Reenie What's Up, The Hunger Games, Scream, Scary Movie or Final Destination LOL, Reenie or Renee 08:11, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello Julian! I am Jake Spakes, on this website, known as Tsnuam135. I understand that you are an admin? And, I would like to know if people still make their own games like on their blogs and stuff. If not, I would love to start that back up again, I just created one on my blog, 51st Hunger Games. I just wanted to respond back to my re-entrance. I look forward to reading your blog(s) and post(s) in the future. Thank you for your time to read this. - Tsnuam135 a.k.a. Jake Spakes. (: I have wanted to ask this question for a while now, but I don't know how to phrase it, so I have decided to just let it all out. Do you think I could becume an admin on this wiki? I am ranked 5th on the leaderboard currently. Thanks, Fingers Crossed, What's Up, The Hunger Games, Scream, Scary Movie or Final Destination LOL, Reenie or Renee 06:54, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Congraulations As my Christmas gift to you, I've promoted you to bureacrat (or however that word is spelled - you know what i mean). Sorry it took so long. And from now on, you can promote others to admin, just make sure that they deserve the positionbut start with giving good faith editors rollback rights . When you think that they have contributed enough, promote them if you like! Remember QUALITY OVER QUANTITY [[User:Steamygoreng|'SΓΣamy']][[User_Talk:Steamygoreng|'Goreng']] 02:45, December 20, 2011 (UTC)